A daddy girl part 2
by carson34
Summary: Be sure to check our part one of daddy girl. Don is moving on with his life. How will Chloe react to having someone in her life?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**: Hey guys I am back with part two of "A daddy's girl". I hope that you will read part 1 first before part two. I hope that you guys will enjoy part two. Chapter 2 will be later on this week! Have a blessed weekend._

_**Don's POV**_

_There is a new girl who is starting at work so I had to get in there early to show her around. I see this blonde hair woman and wonder if it's her so I decided to walk up to her._

_"Hi, I am Don Epps." I say to her as she shakes my hand. She smiles at me._

_"My name is Kari." she says to me. _

_"Are you ready to find out who you will be working with? I say to her as I start walking and she follows me. It's been two months since she join the team. Don and Kari have spent some time outside of work. They are looking forward to starting dating._

_"Hey, so I wanted to ask you if we can start going out tonight?" Don ask Kari as they are walking out to his truck. As we head for dinner, Don is calling his dad to let him know that he is getting late for picking up Chloe._

_"Who's Chloe?" Kari asks as I am hanging up my phone._

_"She's my four old daughter. She's really sweet." I say to her._

_**Kari's POV**_

_"When do I get to meet her?" I ask him._

_"Soon." Don says to me._

_We enjoy the rest of our date and are looking forward to our future dates. He is dropping me off at home._

_**Don's POV**_

_I am driving to my father's house as since I want to talk to my father about my relationship. I get out of my truck and smile at my father._

_"Hey dad, I wanted to let you know that i have a girlfriend now. Her name is Kari and she works with me at work. Charlie and Amita have met her and I believe that they both like her." I say to my dad._

_"I am glad that you are happy with her." Allen says to his son. "I want to meet her soon."_

_"you will. I am planning to have her meet Chloe soon so why don't you and Chloe meet her at the same time?" I say to my father._

_"yeah that works for me." he says to me. About two weeks later, _

_**Chloe's POV**_

_I know that my dad is dating someone because both uncle Charlie and grandpa have said that Daddy has a girlfriend. I walk up to my daddy._

_"Daddy when do i get to meet your girlfriend?" I say to my daddy._

_"soon baby girl." he says to me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys, I am sorry for going without update but I am back with a new chapter of A daddy's girl part two. Please time and review it. I really love your reviews and take from them and some improvements. I hope that you guys have a wonderful week. I will try to get chapter 3 done before Saturday to get it up! Happy Groundhog's day. They are saying that we are going to have an early spring. I am fast-forwarding this chapter five months!

_**Kari's POV**_

I am happy to be finally getting to meet Chloe. I hear my phone ringing and smile when I see that it's Don and answer it.

"Hey babe. What's going on?" I ask him on the phone. He lets me know that he and Chloe are on their way. We have been dating for the past five months and thinking about the next step which is making sure that Chloe is happy with everything. I hear my door getting knocked on and I head to open it. I smiled at both Chloe and Don as they come into the room.

"Hi, I'm Chloe" Chloe says to me as she gives me a hug. She's such a sweet little girl.

"My name is Kari." I say to her as Don is watching both of us interact. He had a little chat with Chloe.

_**Don's POV**_

I am watching the girls talk and remember the talk that I had with my daughter. I want to ask Kari to become my wife. I haven't felt this way since my marriage to Robyn. Chloe goes and sits with her father and so Kari.

"Are you guys ready to go eat something?" I ask them. We head out of the house and walk to my truck and as I am putting Chloe back in her seat. She gives me a thumbs up letting me know that she likes Kari. I give her a small kiss on the forehead. I get into the front seat with Kari and drive the place where they are eating.

_**Three weeks Later-Don's POV**_

Kari and Chloe are enjoying spending the day together. I am really glad that my daughter is happy with Kari. The girls have been together very waking moment and when we don't have a case. I did not notice that Chloe is walking up to me and sits there.

"Daddy, I think that you should ask her. She's really nice and smart." Chloe says to me and adds "She makes you happy and that is what you need. I know that you have me but she makes you happy."

I smiled at my daughter and give her a big hug. I don't see Kari coming up to us but Chloe says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kari asks us. I just smiled at her and give her a kiss. Chloe is going to my dad's since we have a case. We get it finished around midnight and head to my place. We sleep in until at least 9am since it's Saturday. My dad had decided to take Chloe for the weekend. I just lay in bed and watch Kari sleeping.

"Do you know that it's creepy that you are watching someone sleep?" Kari says to me as I lean in and get a good morning kiss.

"I need to ask you something." I say to her with a smile. I want her to be my wife and be there for my daughter.

"What is it?" She responds to me with a smile.

"I want to know will you become my wife. Will you marry me?" I say. She smiles at me and nods her head. We make love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Note:**_ Hey guys I want to stop and say thank you. This chapter has a lot of revealing things. I hope that you guys like it and please review it. I had decided to write my chapter 3 and 4 together and I am very happy with the outcome of it. I hope that you all like it.

_**Kari's Pov**_

Don and I were talking about when to announce it to our family and friends. We want to make sure that the timing was right.

"Honey, are you sure about not telling anyone?" I ask him because I want to make sure things were right.

"For a little bit. Everyone has something this morning and all I want to do is wait until tonight." Don says to me as he takes my hand and give me a kiss.

"alright, I get it." I say to him. We drop Chloe off and make sure that everyone is here for dinner. We get back into the truck and drive off. We get to work.

_**Allen's POV**_

I know that there is something going on with my son and Kari. Chloe has never been doing good with keeping secrets.

"hey, baby girl. Can grandpa talk to you for a minute?" I say to my granddaughter.

"I don't know anything." Chloe said as she still plays with her toys. I believe her for now.

_**Kari's POV**_

I am sitting in the bathroom since I got throw up for the third time this morning. I had managed to buy a pregnancy test to find out if I am pregnant with Don's baby. Nothing would keep me happy to give him a child. I look down at the test. Lucky for me, Don is out on the field while I am taking this test.

_**Six month's later**_

Don and Kari are married and are celebrating it with their friends and family. Kari remembered the day that she took her pregnancy test and told Don that night about taking it. Don and Kari are headed off on their honeymoon for two weeks.

_**Don's POV**_

Waking up this morning, It felt weird that Kari is now my wife. Not weird in a bad way but a good way. Today we are returning to work. Kari decided that she was going to stay home for another day because she was not feeling good. I decided to wake her up to make sure that she was okay.

"How are you feeling?" I say to my wife.

"I am thinking about taking a pregnancy test today. I am about ten days late already." Kari replies back to me. "Chloe can stay with me today instead of going to grandpa's house."

"alright honey, that works for me." I say to her as I lean into her and give her a kiss. "I Love you."

"love you too." she says as Chloe comes running in with her night clothes still on. Chloe climbs into the bed with Kari.

_**Chloe's POV**_

After daddy leaves for work, I am just laying here with Kari. I am so happy that she was part of our family.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask her as we just lay in the bed together. She nods her head. I watched her get out of bed and head to the bathroom. She stayed in there for a couple of minutes. When she gets out of the room and lays back into the bed.

_**Kari's POV**_  
I don't want to tell anyone until I go to the doctors and make sure that it's eally happening. I come and lay in the bed.

"Hey Chloe, what do you want to do today?" I ask my step-daughter. I am planning to ask Don if I can legally adopt her. I am sure that he will say yes for the adoption.

"Can we go see a movie and then go visit daddy at work?" She says happly.

"Sure" I respond back to her. Maybe I can call Allen to see if he will watch her tonight so I can go to the doctor if Don has a case today. We get dress and head to the movies. After the movie, I drop Chloe off at her grandfather's house. I head to the doctor's appointment and gets the confirmation about the pregnancy and now I need to go tell Don about the baby.

_**Author Note:**_ What do you think is going to happen? Please review this chapter and let me know what you think that it should be. Chapter 4 is being written tomorrow afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Note:**__ Hey guys, it's time for another update of the storyline. I hope you all like the last chapter and if you want to see anything please let me know. As always have a great week! _

_**Kari's POV**_

_Just getting out of the doctor's office was good, I did not notice someone coming up behind me and then the lights go out. _

_**Allen's POV**_

_I am starting to get worry about Kari since the fact that she said that she would be only gone for about two hours. I decided to call Don and let him know. I dial his phone number and wait for him to answer._

_"Hey dad, what's going on?" He answers the phone as I prepared to tell him about Kari being late._

_"Is Kari with you?" I ask him as I can hear him getting into the truck._

_"No why?" he responds to me._

_**Don's POV**_

_"Dad where is my wife?" I say to him._

_"I don't know. She said that she was only going to be gone for about two hours and now it's been three." my dad responds back and when i don't answer for a minute. "Don?"_

_"Dad, I will be there in a minute." I have to hang up so I can call her and find out if my wife is okay. I call her cell phone and the phone goes to voicemail so I leave a message to have her call me back and let me know what's going. By the time that I get to my dad's house, I see that Chloe is there. Chloe runs up to me and gives me a hug. She pulls away and looks around._

_**Chloe's POV**_

_"Daddy where is Kari?" I ask my daddy. "She said that she would be picking me up from here before you got off of work."_

_"She will be meeting us at home." He says trying to make me happy but I know that something is going on. Daddy's cell phone starts to go off and so he gets up and answers it._

_**Don's POV**_

_I answer my phone to find out that it's the kidnapper. He wants me to come and meet him. I tell my dad to keep Chloe safe no matter what. I get into my truck and head where they say to go._

_**Kari's POV**_

_I wake up and start to wonder where I am at. The last thing that I remember is that I was walking out of the doctor's office. I look at the door and see someone starting to open it. I need to protect my baby now so I stay still._

_"What do you want with me?" I say to my kidnapper. She just smiles at me and doesn't say anything. "Who are you?"_

_"You know my son." The kidnapper says to me as she walks out the door. ""I have big plans for both you and your husband to pay for what you did to my son."_

_"I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything to your son." I say to her trying to get out of here safety and keeping my family safe._

_**Author Note: alright let me know what you think of this chapter. who do you think is the mother? Don or someone else? Chapter 5 will be up soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Note: **__alright I am back with chapter 5 of daddy girl part 2. I hope that you guys like this chapter._

_**Kidnapper's POV**_

_I'm sitting here remembering why I took Kari because she took my son. I know that it's just a way to make her suffer but as I watch her sit there._

_"I'm sorry that I had to do this. You put my son in jail." I say to her. _

_"Who's your son?" Kari asks me. "We put away a lot bad guys."_

_"Lucas. I am his mother Johannah." I say to her._

_"Johannah, Listen to me if you do this. My husband will put you in jail. I suggest that you turn yourself in and make it less charges." Kari pleads with me._

_"Let me think about it." I say to her._

_"I don't know what you are planning to get out of here but you need to let me go before my husband finds me and arrest you for this." Kari says to me._

_**Don's POV**_

_"Alright, we need to find her and we need to do it now." I say to my team. They nod in agreement. "lets start tracing the cell phone." They get to work on tracing it. Don walks over to his office space. _

_"Don we have something." David says walking up to his friend. "I found a camera where we last see her and it's at the hospital. Did she have a doctor appointment today?"_

_"no." Don says to him as he sees his daughter and father coming into the office. He gets up and walks over. He picks Chloe up and walks her into the break room. He closes the door._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" She says to me. I can see in her eyes that she hopes nothing is wrong._

_"Kari got kidnapped but we are going to find her." I say to my daughter while giving her a small hug. She starts crying and so I calm her down by rubbing her back. My dad comes into the room to take her and leaves. _

_**3 hours later- Kari's POV**_

_I know that I need to trust my husband to find me but I need to keep my baby safe. Johannah has not come back making me think that Don had found out about her. I hear some shots fire and the next thing that I know that Don comes running into the room._

_"Hey, it's okay. I am right here." He says as he is letting me go. He pulls me into the hug. "We need to go to the hospital to make sure that you are okay."_

_We head to the truck and he helps me into there. He drives over to the hospital and I get check out. The doctor leaves the room before she tells him that I'm pregnant. _

_"babe, i need to tell you something." I say to him as he is holding my hand._

_"What's wrong?" He asks me._

_"Nothing is wrong. I'm pregnant." I say to him and he just looks at me shocked. After a few minutes I start to get worry. "Say something please?"_

_"You're pregnant? When did you find out?" He asks me._

_"Today." I say to him as I watch him get up and walk out of the room. When the doctor comes in, she releases me to go home. Don is not there when I leave the room. I walk to where we park the truck and he is just sitting outside of it._

_"Hey, are you okay?" I ask my husband as he stands up and just looks at me._

_"Yeah, I am sorry. I just need a moment to myself to get adjusted to this news. It's a big step for us." He says to me giving a small kiss and we head home. We enjoyed to have dinner together and make dinner. The next morning, I wake up and smile him. He's still sound asleep. His hand is on my stomach. _

_**Don's POV**_

_I wake up after her and see that she is smiling at me. I give her a good morning kiss and we get ready for work. The team wants answers about the kidnapping. _

_"So you guys want information about Johannah. I put her son into jail and she was upset about it." she says to me and the rest of the group. _

_When we finally get home, I watch Kari and Chloe watching a movie on the tv. I head to sit by my girls and enjoy the rest the movie with them. After the movie is done, I put Chloe into bed and get ready for bed._

_"So I wanted to ask you something?" she says to me as I am getting changed for bed. _

_"What is it?" I say climbing into bed next to her. _

_"I want to adopt Chloe. Would that be okay with you?" Kari says looking me right in the eye waiting for my answer._

_**Author Note: **__How did you like this chapter? What do you think will be Don's answer? How will his family react to it?_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note: **_Hey guys, I finally got myself a twitter account carson34ff and I still have facebook fan page; carson34. I hope that you guys have a great St. Patrick's day. Please review and let me know what you think. After reviewing most of the stories that I have written, I have noticed that I say a lot.

_**Don's POV**_

"So I think that it's a wonderful idea for you to adopt her." I replied whispering into her ear. "Tomorrow we have the day off and what do you want to do?"

"maybe start the progress for the adoption" she said in a whisper. They fall asleep and look forward to enjoying the family day.

_**The next morning**_

I was sitting thinking about setting up a date night with my wife. I decided that I want to call my dad to see if he would babysit her tonight.

"Hey dad, I wanted to know if you would watch her tonight so Kari and I can have a date night. thanks dad." I talk to him about tonight's plans. Kari comes down the stairs to see me making some breakfast.

"Is Chloe still asleep?" I ask about my daughter.

"yes, I did try to wake her up." I respond as she starts to come down the stairs. Chloe smiles at her father and wonders what they are doing today. "Hey, what do you think about Kari adopting you to be her daughter?" I know that she is saying yes by the smile that is on her face. We eat some breakfast and get ready for the courthouse.

"What made you think that adopting her was a good idea?"

"I did not want her to feel left out and plus I have been thinking about it for a while." she respond

"Why did you not say anything to me about it?" He questioned her.

"because I did not know how you would react to it."

They got the paperwork all done and now on the way to Alan's house to drop off Chloe so they can go to a movie. Normally they would just take her with them but Alan wanted time with her today. They had a great time at the movies.

_**Kari's POV**_

As Don was checking his messages, I was just watching him waiting for him to get done.

"Dad took her to the beach."

"she loves the beach."

"So what do you want to do?" He asks as we are starting up the car.

"whatever you want to do." I respond back to him and he smiles. I know what he wants to do. We head home and enjoy the rest of the day together.

_**The next day- Kari's POV**_

Waking up this morning was hard because I was not feeling good. Don was laying in bed asleep but we need to go get Chloe and tell the family about adopting Chloe and the new baby. I wake up him and we get ready for the day. We are in the truck in a half an hour. By the time that we get there, Chloe is waiting for us outside.

"Where's grandpa?" I greeted her because she is alone outside.

"He's just waiting inside of the house." She said as she smiles and I pick her up. Don checks to make sure that Kari is okay holding her. Chloe switches to her father.

"How was your day with grandpa?"

"It was fun! We watched a movie when we got home from the beach."

"Okay, we got some news to tell everyone." Don tells her as they walk into the house. "So we have a big announcement to make. I hope that you guys are ready for it."

"What is it?" Alan questions his son.

"Well, we are expecting!" Kari reveals as she starts to get hugs on.

"Congrats."

"Also we have another big reveal. Kari and I agree that she would adopt her."

"that's good." Alan agrees happily and they settle in for the rest night and enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Hey guys, I know that it's almost been a month since I updated this storyline but I am back now with a new way to do chapters. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and review it and let me know what you think. I have also started a twitter account a couple of weeks ago and here's the name "Carson34ff". I hope that you had a good week!

Kari's Pov

I am 38 weeks pregnant with our baby and I am due in two weeks. Don and I both agree that we were not going to find out the sex of the baby. I hope that it is a baby girl but would love to have a little boy. I know that Don is happy with either of them. I am on maternally leave now for the rest of my pregnancy. I wake up in the middle of the night to some contractions and the worst part of it that Don is in the middle of the case and not at home. I reach over to the phone to call his dad to come and get me. Alan gets there and takes me to the hospital.

Don's POV

By the time that i get to the hospital my father and wife already there waiting for the birth of their child.

"Thank you dad for helping with her when she start her labor" I said to my father as he goes up to Kari's room. Kari gives birth about two hours later to a baby girl.

The next morning- Chloe's POV

I am walking with grandpa to go and find my dad. I can't wait to see my little sister. Daddy told me last night that they had not picked a name and wanted my help with it.

"Grandpa, did you hear what daddy said that I could help pick out the baby's name?" I revealed to my grandpa.

"yes sweetie." Grandpa said to me as we come around the corner to see her father waiting for her. She started to run to him and give him a hug.

"Are you ready to go see your little sister?" He asks me as I shake my head. We walk into the room and I get to meet my sister.

"What should we name her?" Kari asks me.

"Lets name her Robyn like my other mommy's name was. Can we do that daddy and mommy?" I reveal to her as daddy gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we can do that." Don said to me. "Do you want to hold her?" I shake my head yes.

Kari's POV

Seeing my family interact with each other, I smile at them. Don takes our youngest out of my arms to give her to Chloe. Don walks towards me and smiles. It's a big change for the both of us and our family.

"Thank you for giving me another child." He says to me as he gives me a kiss.

"You're welcome." I respond back to him as we watch our girls interact. We enjoyed the next two days with each other. We finally get to go home and get a surprise by my family.

Author Note: The next chapter will have a homecoming and the next six weeks. I decided to make a fan fic for Colby and give him a relationship. Has anyone else notice that the guy that played David is on CSI now? Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Alright I am back with a new update of this storyline. I hope that you guys are enjoying this storyline. Please review and let me know what you all think of this storyline.

**Don's POV**

I am bringing home my wife and daughters. I am putting Robyn in her car seat and this should be a test figuring out if she likes car rides. If she is anything like her sister, she won't. It's a good thing that she loves it and not upset by getting place in it. She falls asleep right away leaving the car ride quiet. They get home as i help both his wife and their daughter into the house.

"Dad said that we might have a gathering later on at his house. I told him that we might stop by if you are feeling up to it." I say to my wife as she is taking Robyn out of the car seat and puts her in the portable bed. I sit down and wait for Kari to join me on the couch. She sits down and I wrap my arms around her.

"I love you." Kari says to me as I kiss her on her forehead.

"Sweetie why don't you get some sleep?" I ask her as she just lays down on the couch and rest her head on my lap. She falls asleep in five minutes.

**Kari's POV**

I wake up to see Don had move and is changing our daughter's diaper. I remember how I thought that he would be a father to her is like what he is now. I love them both so much. I did not see that Chloe walks over to me and sits down.

"Mommy is awake, Daddy." She says to her father making him change his attention to her.

"Hey, did you have a great nap?" He asks me as she starts cry again. I reached over for her blanket to use and Don hands her over to me so I can feed her.

"Chloe, go get ready for Grandpa's house." I say to her as I watch her and Don go up the stairs to get ready. I finished feeding our daughter and head upstairs to change her clothes and mine and pack the diaper bag.

**Alan's POV**

I can't wait to show off my new granddaughter. I text Don to find out when they are going to get there. He responded that they would be there soon. They finally get there and Don's teammates were there and they came into the room and Kari smiled as they give her hugs. I walk over and get my newborn granddaughter.

"She's so cute." Colby says looking at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah." I say to my son's teammate/friend.

**Don's POV**

I am watching my father with my daughter and partner. Robyn starts crying and so Kari goes to get her to feed her. Robyn takes her upstairs to feed her alone without anyone up there.

"So where is Kari going?" David asks his friend. "I haven't seen the baby yet."

"Feeding time." I say.

"Alright." David says to him. About ten minutes later, Kari comes down the stairs again with their daughter and I walk over to take her so David can see her. Chloe walks over to her mom. Kari gets her food and water so that way she can keep up her supply. We spend a couple of hours there at my dad's before heading back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: alright it's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I know it's been a long run for this storyline. I will be making a new fan fic with new OC for Don soon. I hope that you will read that one too. There is no POV this chapter.

Don and Kari are settling into their new life with their daughters. Today they are returning to work today and so Alan gets both of the girls. Kari had got the breast milk supply up for their daughter while she is at work. Don was helping her get the girls into the car. Don was driving to his father's house and Kari was just holding his hand while they are on the way to his dad's house.

"So this is the first time that I am leaving her" Kari reveals to her husband as he turns into his father's driveway.

"Honey, she will be fine." Don reassure his wife as he gets out of the truck. He helps Chloe and gets the diaper bag while she gets Robyn out of the truck. They drop the kids off and Kari goes over everything with her father-in-law. Don helps his wife back into the truck and then gets in himself. They get into the work and learn about the new case. Don notices that she keeps looking at her phone.

"First mommy withdraws." Don says to himself while walking up to his wife and taking the phone away. "Before you say anything, dad will call if something happens to them. Just relax."

"I can't help it." Kari responds to her husband.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Don says to her giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "The faster we get the case the sooner we get to see the girls."

"Alright lets do this." Kari responds as they go back to working and finished the case within the hour and then head to get the girls. The family enjoys the rest of their night together.

- Five years later -

They are celebrating Robyn's fifth birthday. Don and Kari are expecting their third child together. They had a little boy and named him Ryan. Ryan is so much like his daddy and he's three. Chloe is ten years old and is amazing big sister. They are only six months into this pregnancy and they don't know what they are having yet. They decided to keep it a secret.

- Three months later -

Another little girl joined the family and they named her Carrie.

_**THE END! Please review and let me know what you think of this storyline.**_


End file.
